Segredos Faberry
by rachelgayberry1
Summary: Um segredo é revelado.


Segredos Faberry.

Rachel caminhava rapidamente para chegar até a cafeteria onde seus amigos do clube do coral estavam reunidos, para matar as saudades. Eles não se viam a apenas 1 ano, mas era difícil manter distância daqueles que você era acostumado a ver todos os dias. Ao chegar todos se levantaram para falar com ela, exceto, Quinn.

-Oi Quinn. –Rachel falou com a loira, ao perceber que ela não tinha ido falar com ela.

-Olá Rachel. –Quinn falou friamente.

-O que houve? –Rachel se sentou ao lado de Kurt e ficou frente a frente com Quinn.

-Nada. –Quinn falou como se tivesse cuspido, ela estava ríspida.

Todos se entreolharam e perceberam a tensão no lugar.

-Então, o que vocês tem feito? –Santana sorrio para Quinn como se tivesse tentando abafar aquele clima estranho.

-Treinado dia e noite para conseguir os solos em NYADA, nossa eu tenho que dizer que prefiro o clube do coral. –Rachel falou pausadamente, ela buscava esquecer a recepção de Quinn, que até então, era sua "melhor amiga", elas só ficaram sem se falar por duas semanas, não era tanto tempo assim, então por que Quinn estava tão mudada?

-Bom, eu estou em Nova York para fazer experimentos especiais, eu quero criar um gato robô, ou algo assim. –Brittany falou bem interessada.

Todos riram.

-Ai ai, senti falta de você, Britt. –Mercedes tomou um gole do seu café.

-Senti falta de todos vocês, sem exceção. –Finn sorrio.

Quinn bufou alto.

-O que foi, Quinn? –Finn perguntou casualmente.

-Quinn, quer ir no banheiro comigo? –Rachel se levantou e estendeu a mão para a loira.

Quinn se levantou calada e seguiu Rachel até o banheiro.

-Qual é o seu problema, quer que todos percebam? –Rachel falou olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

-Olha Rachel, eu não gosto de manter segredo de ninguém sobre nós. Eu fiquei irritada quando você falou que a gente nem chegar juntas pode. Sério, eu fiquei muito revoltada. Sei lá, parece que tá com vergonha de mim. –Quinn falou se encostando à parede.

-Quinn, eu me assumi a pouco tempo, não posso sair assim, dando muito na cara. E aliás, Finn está aqui, pode parecer chato pra ele. –Rachel franziu o cenho e se virou para Quinn.

-Se pode ser chato para o Finn saber a verdade, como você acha que pra mim viver na mentira?

Rachel parou e pensou sobre o que sua namorada falava, ela parecia ter razão, mas Rachel tinha medo, apenas medo.

-Sabe Rachel, esses que estão lá fora, são nossos amigos, nós conhecemos eles a muito tempo, por que não podemos falar a verdade para aqueles que nos conhecem desde sempre e que nos amam. –Quinn se aproximou de Rachel e lhe deu um beijo no ombro.

-Você tem razão. –Rachel beijou o nariz da loira.

-Então vamos? –A loira puxou Rachel pela mão.

Rachel voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar e Quinn também tomou seu lugar.

-É sério, eu queria aprender a esquiar. –Blaine falava enquanto todos riam.

-E ai moças, como foi a conversa de banheiro? Literalmente. –Santana sorria e pegava na mão da Brittany.

-Rachel tem algo pra dizer. –Quinn falou olhando para o chão.

-Eu tenho? –A judia sorriu nervosa.

-Tem sim. –Quinn olhou para ela.

-Ok. –Ela se levantou- Bom eu queria contar algo pra vocês, eu nem sei como começar.

-Ela é gay. –Quinn riu alto.

-EU SOU O QUÊ? –Rachel ficou vermelha- Enfim, eu estou namorando a Quinn.

Todos ficaram uns minutos em silêncio.

Quinn ria baixo.

-Eu sabia. –Santana falou quebrando o silêncio.

-Como isso aconteceu? –Finn perguntou confuso.

-Depois do colégio, nós ficávamos nos vendo sempre. Então a mágica aconteceu. –Quinn falava pausadamente para garantir que estava pisando nele como queria.

-Isso parece bom, espero que sejam felizes. –Ele falou em tom baixo.

-Nós seremos, e muito. Não é Rachel? –Quinn falava sem tirar os olhos do homem alto.

-Claro. –Rachel falou ainda vermelha.

-Enfim, depois dessa revelação vou pagar uma rodada de café para todo mundo. –Santana sorrio e chamou a garçonete.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam e elas apenas sorriram, Rachel sentia que tinha tirado um peso enorme das costas, ela sentia que podia fazer o que quisesse que estaria apenas sendo feliz. Não havia mais mentiras, era um passo simples, mas elas estavam, juntas, caminhando para algo bom. Elas se sentiam assim.


End file.
